Protectors of the Universe: Beginning of the End
by SNAPTRAPS
Summary: When Elsa is targeted, she and her sister must turn to very odd allies for help. Who? Why? What are their plans? All questions that need to be answered. But little did anyone know, that a universal force has been watching Elsa BEFORE she was even born. (Crossover of Frozen, Minecraft, Web Shows, Halo, a bit of Destiny, etc.. [This story will explain itself, I assure you]).
1. The Royal Heist - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **The Royal Heist**

 _"You may not know, but all actions have consequences. Some can be far worse than others. Some can cause a war; and some, can make a friend an enemy, and others… can bring them back…"_

 _\- The Director_

* * *

About a year after the frozen incident and the acception of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the kingdom of the fjord.

The fireworks go as citizens cheer and applaud for a year anniversary for their queen! Until—BOOM! An unexpected explosion appeared out of the blue; and everyone, the citizens of Arendelle, go into a quick panic, or confusion, or both. Then, as a sound of many propellers coming in from afar, cubed airships made of wood planks with red flags and banners with a square, tan, face with bright white eyes, arrived from above the sea. Multiple airships set out onto the town of the kingdom and one massive flagship targeted the castle while setting off three unidentified cubed beings heading straight for the castle's center, searching for the throne room.

As many green, cubed creatures leap out of the airships and onto the town, chaos raised and spread throughout the kingdom. Many of the threats that groaned 'Grruuuh!' and were composed of cubed, iron swords and armor, attacked and searched through many houses and other buildings. The citizens were in terror, while Arendelle guards try their best to aid them and fight off the 'monsters', but struggled as their queen was nowhere to be found. Until suddenly, the monsters all turned and looked at an airship that is mysteriously on fire and is headed straight for the docks below.

As the creatures wonder how their airship was taken down, three troops are sent by the obvious and bulky commander with reinforced iron armor. When the troops arrived to the crash they saw many of their allies on the ground, more dead than they already were, until suddenly, a cubed diamond sword comes drops from above and impales one of the troops in the head. Then, a cubed being came charging out of the wreckage and kicked an opposing troop in the face, knocking it out, reacquires the diamond sword from the destroyed creatures face and swinged it to the last one as it tried to block with their iron sword, but was hit with a final blow.

"Three zombies down, and maybe around three-hundred to go?" The being said as seven other cubed beings appeared from the crash.

Oh no, one of the beings speak up. "Suh dude. Narrator, how's it hangin' bro?" …I'm already tired of you. "Alright, let me get to the explainin' part. So we are Team Crafted. Well, former anyway, except me, I'm not part of Team Crafted; I was told just to come. Not by these guys of course, but either way, I'm here. You're welcome—" Ugh! So the team headed out to the—

"Hold it right there, bucko, buckshot… umm. Sorry, but allow me to introduce myself… and the team… and me… My name is David. Hi, what's the haps Narrator, how are you?" Very annoyed, thank you very much. "Good! So I am a diamond ore with limbs… pretty much. A humanoid diamond ore of Mine-e-craft-ooh. I have no face or ears or facial features and am wearing… is wearing? Is it 'is' or 'am'? I am wearing blue pants, a green shirt, and a black and yellow checkered hoodie. I am awesome and can break all of the fourth walls because I can; I'm not going to tell you why yet, it'll probably be answered for you later. The guy that defeated the three zombies—yes they were zombies. He has a white shirt, red and black checkered hoodie, blue pants, and long brown hair, is Mitch. This other is a guy that is a blue amphibian, apparently, and the gray tux and red tie is Quentin… he's a mudkip, y'know, Pokemon! Then there is this other guy with the blue spacesuit and the jetpack, that's Jason or TrueMU, whichever name. Okay, you know what, there is a lot of us in so little time, so I'm going to skim through it because we are kind of in a hurry here." Yes, please! "Shut up, Narrator! This guy with the black suit and shades is Sundee or Ian, bluh, bluh, bluh. Other guy, white shirt, tan pants, black headset with green outline is Deadlox, Ty, Tyler, his real name. Oh look, guy that is brown, furry, fluffy, bacca—another name for a wookie—thing, with black tux and red tie, is name Jerome. Sky, is a guy, with some black and gray medieval clothing that looks like it came right out of RuneScape and a purple amulet with a good amulet, black hair, and an eyepatch on both eyes. I ain't good at explaining things, but hopefully you get the gist of it. So, yeah that's them, I guess, did I miss anyone." No, move on now! "I mean, if you want a better explanation, just look them up in Google Images—that's what I did. Alright let's go guyyyy—and they left me again! Okay, I'll go find them. Toodles!" And so, this idiot of hero named David went on, into the village to find the others in the battle, of Arendelle.

* * *

The zombie commander has overpowered the princess. As she was wearing a nice soft green dress, she was on the ground against a parapet of a stone bridge that leads straight to the castle itself.

The commander raises his sword upon Anna, but Jerome and Mitch come in from behind, tackling him, banging his head against the stone. Then Mitch stabs him in his chest with his diamond sword, defeating him. Three nearby zombies that witnessed this action began closing in, forcing Jerome to defend them off with his diamond axe. He throw his axe to one of the zombie's faces, then dives towards to regain his axe out of the corpse, to then whale it onto another zombie's head, knocking him onto the ground. Another zombie swings his sword to Jerome, but he dodges back just in time and sweeps his legs with his axe, then raises his axe into the air and slams it onto his face.

Mitch and Jerome approach the beaten princess. "Princess Anna, are you alright? Where's your sister?" Mitch asked.

"Why are you destroying our home?" Anna pleaded.

"N-N-No, no, we're here to stop this attack and save—"

"Basically, we good guys, they bad guys," David casually explained while walking through the carnage. "Oh and, thanks for leaving me by the way." He told Mitch and Jerome.

"You're welcome," Jerome responded.

"So anyways, where is everyone, Mitch? Did they leave you too? Because that really sucks, doesn't it?"

"I think Sky, Jason, and Ty went to the castle to face off against Skybrine, WitherMU, and Enderlox." Mitch replied. "But that's all I really know."

"Why aren't you guys helping them? Those guys are a tough opponents, right?"

"We would, but we're trying to save the Queen," Jerome explained.

"Right! Elsa from Frozen, who is most likely being hunted by Skybrine, WitherMU, and Enderlox in the castle that's currently roughly frozen by Queen Elsa and her icy powers of iciness." David explained while pointing to the obvious castle. "Also, I like how all of the hostile zombies and skeletons that are causing chaos around us are completely ignoring us as we talk. So how has your day been, good sir?"

"Enough talking!" Mitch finished. "Me and Jerome will go to the castle and help out, and you do whatever you were told to do. Okay, let's go!"

"NO, WAIT!" Princess Anna yelled at Mitch and Jerome. "She is my sister! Let me go with you!" She demanded, despite the fact that she has no idea who they really are, or what they are.

"No way, this is way too dangerous for you," Jerome told her. "You would be a lot safer with David out here, away from the battle, in the castle."

"Yeah, stick with me and you'll be fine 43.625% of the time, don't ask why." David said by Anna's side. "And do not ask why I took the time to do the math!"

"Alright, now we go," Jerome stated before he and Mitch leave towards the castle in a complete hurry.

Anna yells to David. "So we're just going to stand here and do nothing?!"

"Uh, yeah." David replied.

"Well, I'm not doing that."

Princess Anna begins to walk to the castle, but suddenly gets blocked by David. "Hold on, we can't go yet, someone might catch us!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, you're going to help me? But you would be disobeying," Anna said a bit confused, but grateful.

"Do you not know who I am? I mean seriously, I do stuff like this aaaaaaaaaall the tiiiiiiiiiiiime! How else do you think I'm here?" I thought you said you were told to come. "And everyone believed it, I mean you believed it too, didn't you…? Narrator…? You there, buddy?"

Anna questions David, "Who are you talking to?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just logical stuff that doesn't apply for some weird and awesome reason. Let's just go, and ignore the Narrator's rudeness!" Sorry, I'm just not required to answer certain questions, also I don't like talking to you. "Ehhh, I get that a lot, but at least you're honest. Let's go now."

"Are you sure you are not crazy or something?" Anna questioned with a raised eyebrow.

David disagrees, "No. I know exactly why I can do this. It's just some universal power. It's confusing but… there's no but, it's just confusing. We go."

Anna exclaims. "Wait! First of all, who and what are you?"

"Good question, I am a diamond ore with limbs, a Crafter. We cubed beings are known as Minecrafters, but I'm sure that was pretty obvious to some of you readers out there," David explained, sort of. "Me and my team are all Crafters, good guys, that are skilled professionals—sort of—not really—we're all gonna die."

"What?!"

"Hi, my name is David." He greeted. "I've come to save the day, McCree style. We're gonna drop it like It's High Noon! And are we good now?"

"For now, I think. I don't understand what is going on." Anna said looking to the ground. "I still have no idea what you are."

David pats her on the back. "It's alright, you'll get used to it in a couple days, or weeks. When we get your sister you'll feel partially better. But you will still probably be worried because these guys can dominate the entire country or world with balls of fire and death at every march. Now let's go before we get caught." He said enthusiastically, not indicating anything wrong in his words.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all!"

"And I don't have a Gjallarhorn or even a Iron Gjallarhorn and can't use mods! Suck it up!" David yelled. "Ma gosh, mon! Let's go now!"

The two ran across the empty bridge and past the courtyard to the castle where they found nothing, nothing but an open castle door that leads to total darkness. They entered the castle with caution. (David: Well not exactly, I went in willy nilly and broke a vase or two… or four—they looked expensive—but she was cautious… I think, wasn't really paying attention. So you're half right). Please stop talking to me… thank you. Anna and David walk past the entrance and four broken expensive vases and are currently in search of anything that isn't hostile. Until suddenly, a golden— (David: Uh, actually it's butter. We prefer it like that, or at least Sky does). Fine! A 'buttery' cubed tentacle crashes through the ceiling and slams onto the floor in the way of the two, missing them by only a few feet. The tentacle then raises up back into the massive hole where it came from in a hurry. Anna and David both walk over to the hole in the ceiling. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Anna yelled to David.

"That, my friend, or ally, was Skybrine," David replied. "And that is where we needed to be… need to be. I meant need." He then stands directly under the hole and places a block of TNT. "Alright, Anna, so, you and I will stand on this TNT which I will blow up and send us flying to where we need to go. That was a poor explanation, but th-there you go." David explained.

"Ummm, I'm not sure about this. Is it safe?" Anna worried.

"Of course not, but this TNT has been modified to not do damage and have a lot of knockback." David explained. "Pretty convenient, I know. Also this isn't mine, so if anyone asks you about the TNT, don't say anything and walk away. So, ya ready for this? Hopefully?"

"Umm, YES!"

They both stand on the TNT and David hands Anna a diamond helmet to put on. She puts it on and David begins to count down. "3, 2, 1, 0, -1, -2, -3, -4—" JUST GO ALREADY! "Alright, fine, Narrator, geez, freakin' buzzkill." David ignites the TNT with a flint and steel which sends them flying high right into the ceiling of there waypoint. They smash upon a ceiling and fall to the floor. They look forward and see a massive wall of ice and Sky, Jason, and Ty fight the one only known as Skybrine—who looks like Sky, only with bright golden eyes—WitherMU—who is an armless and legless, flying, black skeletal creature with three Jason heads—and Enderlox, who looks like Ty, only with sharp claws and teeth, black wings, and a black tail with a blade tied to its tip.

Jason was pinning WitherMU on the floor as it was trying to shoot back. Ty was struggling to escape Enderlox's grasp upon his shoulder and leg as he was trying to penetrate the ice-wall with his purple fire charges. Sky was duking it out with gold swords against Skybrine, who has a very confident smile across his face.

It was already a madhouse before David and Anna got there and Jerome and Mitch were nowhere to be found. "I'll help them and you try and reach your sister!" David ordered Anna.

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed back as David runs towards Enderlox while pulling a weapon from his inventory. (David: My Attitude Adjuster—a massive hammer that creates an explosion upon every impact. My own, personal and signature weapon, thanks to mods). "Uhh, okay?" Anna said, not knowing what to do, or what is going on.

Anna runs across the right wall of the room, where she is greeted by the battle between Jason and WitherMU. She tries to sneak by the two to the far corner of the ice-wall. She screams to her sister. "Elsa it's me your sist—!"

BANG!

Skybrine, who is currently grabbing Sky by his throat, fired a block of gold out of his free hand, piercing through the ice-wall and hit Elsa directly in the stomach, throwing her against the the solid wall behind her, making her unconscious, tearing the ice-wall down. While the three enemies laugh and cheer in victory and the five heroes shout "NOOOO" dramatically in defeat. Skybrine to looks at Sky with a smirk on his face as Sky struggles to break free. Then suddenly, an anchor with Jerome and Mitch riding it all the way down, smashes through the ceiling and smashes Skybrine, sending him to the floor below and freeing Sky. With this distracting Enderlox, David pummels Enderlox with his Attitude Adjuster, throwing him across the room and knocking him out, thus releasing Ty. Meanwhile, Jason is smacking WitherMU with his diamond sword, slowly decreasing WitherMU's energy… then defeating it.

Anna makes her way to her sister, Queen Elsa, who is slowly getting up off the floor and was seen wearing an ice blue dress that reflected the light in the room.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna supported her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Elsa notices the Crafters. "What are you?" She asked them, a bit alarmed while backing away.

"There's no time to explain. We need to get you out of here and to a safe area." Sky explained.

"Nah, we've got loads of time." David offers a handshake to Elsa. "Hi, my name is David—"

"DAVID!"

"Fine, but if anyone wants a friendly greeting, they ain't getting it!" David exclaimed with Anna and Elsa completely puzzled, but relieved. "Also, if there's No Time to Explain, then I guess there's No Land Beyond, and that's the Truth, that's my Super Good Advice for ya, I am glad to be your Chaperone… then Iron Gjallarhorn for the win! Yeah, some of you readers get those references."

* * *

The group exited the castle and passed the courtyard and the bridge where they are greeted by the lack of enemies, and Quentin and Ian.

"Hey, you found her! Good job!" Quentin cheered.

"Yeah, it was no problem at all." Jerome replied proudly with a smug grin.

"Ummm, would that be a problem?" Ian questioned while pointing to the very top of the castle.

The heroes turn around and view the castle's top. There they see Enderlox circling the roof, WitherMU flying towards a damaged flagship, and Skybrine hovering over the entire castle. Skybrine begins to constantly fire multiple blocks of butter onto the surface below, right in front of the group of heroes, creating a seven story tall monster made entirely out of golden blocks. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME! HEROBRINE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" He controls his creation to slap all of the Crafters away from Elsa, who is blasting the monstrosity right in the chest. The monster reaches over to Elsa and grabs her in a tight fist to then slams it directly into her castle, only to watch rubble fall. It reaches over to the flagship's deck and releases her, who has become unconscious from the impact of her castle and the monster's grasp.

Skybrine flies to the flagship, losing control of his creature, causing it to slowly crumble away onto the floor, leaving only a mountain of gold blocks. Skybrine's fleet start to regroup as a purple rectangular portal forms in their path, in which they send into.

* * *

"NO, they're getting away! We have to do something!" Sky yelled in panic.

Ty tells him in a low tone. "No, it's too late. They're already gone. They're in the Nether. Herobrine's got her and who knows what he'll do."

"Wait, they're probably taking her to Herobrine's main Nether fortress, RIGHT?!"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that where Ryan was taken?"

"Maybe?"

"So she'll be fine."

"Possibly?"

"Shut up, Ty."

* * *

David grabs Anna by her shoulders, "Okay, Anna we are going to get your sister back, okay? We'll be back with her. I just said that."

"No, she is my sister! I'm going with you!" Anna demanded.

"N-No, this is not just another battle here. This is not just another day in a Disney Movie full of singing and lettin' it go!" David explains. "Herobrine will hit us with his army of, of, zombies, skeletons, spiders, creepers, endermen, zombie pigmen, blazes, ghasts, wither skeletons, mods, and so on and so on and so on and I'm not just saying "so on" because I forgot the rest. You are definitely not—" The group of heroes, including Anna… and David, get spontaneously sucked into a blue portal that spawned below them, leading them to a blocky fortress, a Minecraft fortress.

* * *

"Oh would you look at that, we are in my universe now," David said surprised while looking around to the familiar setting. "WELL WELCOME ABOARD! You get your honorary $100 gift card to Best Buy," David holds up a gift card to Anna's face, "or ITunes or Xbox, whichever works for you. Actually, I'm just gonna guess that you don't need it because you're in like the 1700's and I'm in 2024, so I'm takin' it. You're welcome." David puts the gift card in his inventory. "I'm gonna trade it in for an Xbox Live gift card. Gonna use it to buy Silver Coins on Destiny; gonna get a punch of packages from Tess Everis. Or I could buy a bunch of loot boxes for Overwatch; Yeah, I want some new Junkrat, Reaper, and Reinhardt skins."

Anna only stares at David in confusion, not understanding at all what he is talking about. (David: I'm gonna have a lot of fun confusing her and maybe Elsa with stuff from my timeline. I'm can't wait to confuse Elsa with the Ice Breaker. That's an awesome exotic sniper that regenerates ammo and has explosive kills. Yeah, break the ice! Also if you haven't noticed, I can use the power of parenthesis to talk through text. However! I can break the parenthesis to talk through dialogue! It's some universal power. It's confusing, I know, trust me, I know, but this is also the first time I tried it, so don't judge me! Judge the Narrator!). Hey! (David: Oh just let it go! HA! Get it?! Also, I'm a terrible tour guide, but I don't care. I'm trying, and isn't that what truly matters?). No, go screw yourself. (David: Pfft! Well maybe I will!).


	2. Welcome to the Agency - Chapter 2

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, because here's** **…**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to the Agency**

"So you're in my universe now. A universe called Minecraft, which is full of pixels and blocks and other stuff and things and things and stuff like that. Let me introduce you to everyone, sort of. That's Jerome, Ian, Sky, Ty, Jason, Mitch, Quentin." David pointed to everyone that he mentioned to Anna, before he puts his arm around her shoulder. "Now, let me show you around." He leads her towards the group of Crafters, who have been brought through the portal as well.

"Hey, has anyone seen my knockback TNT?" Quentin asked the team.

"You know what, let's go this way instead." David turns Anna around.

"Halt!" A figure exclaimed as it cames out from a shadow.

"Nice dramatic entrance, Notch!" Jerome complimented the figure out loud.

"Thank you. I was trying to get the timing right." Notch said with his hands behind his back.

"Wait, who's that?" Anna asked David.

Jerome answers for him, "That's Notch." (David: Yes, Notch, he's like us, blocky, a Minecrafter, stuff. He's wearing gray pants and a brown jagged shirt. He's bald and has a black goatee. I'm just explaining this for all of the readers that don't know this. You're welcome). You done yet? (David: Yeah).

David tells Anna. "He's pretty much the president of all Crafters."

Notch starts, "Former Team Crafted… and David. Herobrine has taken Queen Elsa to his Nether fortress. You're job now is to infiltrate his volcanic fortress in the overworld, send through his heavily fortified personal Nether portal that leads straight to his Nether fortress, retrieve the queen and come back. Also, we have a transport portal waiting for you in the kitchen. It should send you the closest to the volcanic fortress. Any questions?"

"Yay, why is the portal in the kitchen?" Ian asked.

"Somebody got a little too close to the reactor."

"Oh that was me!" Everyone looks to David with his proud face, that he immediately loses. "I mean… Anna, why did you go to our universe before we got to yours and broke our reactor that I didn't break."

Anna looks to him like he's crazy. "What?"

Notch sighs. "Okay, team, the Sacred Kitchen of Time awaits you."

"Sacred Kitchen of Time?" Jason questioned.

Notch instantly answers. "Saying, 'the kitchen awaits you', sounded lame, so I called it that, okay?! Just prepare and go already!"

Team— (David: Hey, Narrator!). Please let me do my job. (David: What, you get paid?). …Shut up! Team Crafted prepared and got food, weapons, armor, and other supplies, while David showed Anna around the fortress, including what was the portal room. Then, they all grouped up in kitchen, with the rectangular portal in front of them.

"Alright, are we all set?" Sky asked everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone else replied.

"Alright, then let's go!"

The team sends into the portal, and David had to pull Anna.

* * *

They are all regrouped in a forest, with nothing, but blocky trees and pigs before the setting sun at every corner. "Hurry, we need to move and find shelter, before it's night." Sky suggested.

"Hey Sky, is there any reason why nobody cares about Anna being here?" David asked him.

"Well, when get get Elsa, I thought, what better way to comfort her then with her own sister, right?" Sky explained.

"Well that makes more sense than to why Quentin hasn't asked me about taking his TNT."

"Wait, you took his—?"

"MOVING ON!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Herobrine's Nether fortress full of red hot walls and grounds. "Noooo! You can't do this!" Elsa yelled to the zombie and skeleton guards as they practically throw her into a Nether dungeon cell and leave. Elsa stares at her hands, trying to conjure anything with ice to help her escape.

"Don't bother. We're in the Nether. You're ice will melt faster than Robin trying to laugh," Minecrafter wearing a batman outfit said from a cell across from Elsa's.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked the anonymous being.

" _I'm Batman,"_ he said in a deep voice, then returns to his regular voice, "but you can call me Ryan. Everyone else calls me Ryan, no one ever calls me Batman except for Robin, or unless we're doing a roleplay."

"How did you know I have winter magic?" Elsa wondered.

Ryan explains. "Because I know who you are. You're Queen Elsa of… I heard some of Herobrine's guards talking about you, and I watched Frozen. The guards said something about giving you to this Magnus guy, in return for Mech suits. I have no idea who Magnus is, but he does not sound friendly. So good luck to you."

"Can you do something to get us out." Elsa questioned him.

"Oh, I can, it's just right now is not a good time."

"Why?"

Skybrine arrives with a mean look on his face. He opens Elsa's cell and vigorously pulls her out and leaves. After they exit, Ryan reaches under his bed and pulls out a iron pickaxe with a lasso tied to it. He breaks the cell bars down and begins to sneak his way towards Elsa, 'Batman Style'.

They reach the throne room where they are greeted by Herobrine himself. (David: Herobrine is a Minecrafter who has blue pants and a light blue shirt and bright white eyes with no pupils, just all white. Okay, toodles!). Herobrine was sitting on his throne while his troops transported Elsa to the center of the room. While they were setting up, Ryan snuck into the vents and managed to find an opening at Elsa's upper right hand side. Herobrine tells Elsa, "So kind of you to join me in my humble abode. I'm sure you have already met Ryan."

"You won't get away with this!" She exclaimed confidently.

Herobrine replies. "Of course I won't, or at least not in this shape. Those pesky Crafters shouldn't be far behind, but when I turn you over to Magnus, I'll have all the Creeper Mechs I need to win."

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Ryan yelled. Then he immediately jumps out of the vent and throws his pickaxe to the ceiling, wedging it, allowing him to swing across the room and attempt to grab Elsa. He misses her and his lasso rips, launching him forward, then, SMACK, right into the wall.

"DANG IT!" He yelled while falling onto the floor.

Skybrine marches to Ryan while drawing his sword onto him, but stops when he hears the sound of what could be the sound of a car.

The sound kept getting closer and closer and closer until—BAM! A M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, also known as the Warthog, comes crashing through the large door with the driver, a tall man wearing a green EVA armor. (David: Why is Halo here? Why is a Spartan here?). He fires a rocket launcher at Herobrine, before he runs over Skybrine.

"Your majesty! Hurry, get in the passenger seat!" The driver commanded while pointing to the open chair beside him.

Elsa unquestionably jumps in, hoping to be a chance to escape, still having absolutely no idea what is going on. In that time, Ryan was beginning to recover off of the ground, along with Herobrine.

The driver yells to Ryan, "HEY BUDDY! YOU WANNA HELP OUT?! GET IN THE TURRET!"

Ryan accepts the offer and jumps to the turret on the back of the vehicle. He identifies the triggers and proceeds to fire upon Herobrine, forcing him to back up against the wall and stunning him. The driver slams the acceleration and rockets past the exit.

Going as fast as they can through the hallways and every hole in the wall, they splatter every opposing threat that stands in their way. Ryan was having the time of his life and Elsa was panicking, regretting her decision, apologizing for every bad deed she has ever made in her life, whispering that she loves her sister very much, and was still 100% confused of what kind of vehicle she was in.

They finally made it out of the fortress and were headed to their extraction point at the main Herobrine's personal Nether portal until suddenly, a gold block smashes into the Warthog, knocking it over, forcing the group to be sitting ducks.

Skybrine was leading a team of zombie pigmen onto them.

"You guys head to the portal, I'll hold them off!" The driver exclaimed.

"WAIT! What's your name!?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Agent Carson, and may I be the first one to tell you… welcome to the Agency." (David: Oh my gosh, he said the title of the chapter).

Agent Carson sprints in an opposite direction of the portal while firing rockets at the zombie pigmen, leading them away from the portal. Ryan and Elsa leap into the portal… and are sent to a volcanic fortress.

The two look around and see nothing but defeated zombies, skeletons, and spiders and bullet holes in the walls. They begin to quietly search for any signs of any unwanted threats. Knowing what fortress they were in, Ryan was very cautious and took point for the exit.

The two slowly creep through the maze, checking every room, every corner for an enemy or even a trap. They then realize that everything in the fortress was dead and thought it was safe. They head towards the exit at a faster past, until they heard the shrieking sounds of zombie pigmen.

"Ummm, what's that?" Elsa asked slowly, fearfully.

"The zombie pigmen, they got through the portal. RUN!" Ryan commanded in a panicky tone.

Ryan leads Elsa through the maze as fast as he could, trying to outrun the zombie pigmen before they realize where they were. They can hear their shrieks getting even closer by every step that they take. Then they realize, the zombie pigmen were literally right on top of them.

The zombie pigmen began breaking holes in the ceiling and reaching through while the two sprint by. The arms were slowly closing in on them, but they finally saw the light of the outside world. They ran as fast as they could, but the zombie pigmen began crawling through the holes and running after them instead.

The zombie pigmen were only three feet away from them, before Elsa realized they weren't in the Nether anymore. She threw her arms back creating an ice-wall, blocking the horde, but they wouldn't stop. The zombie pigmen began stabbing the wall with their gold swords.

With this time that Elsa bought, the two ran the most that they could and finally reaching the outside, the light, the fresh air.

Finally feeling relieved, the two were greeted by a bulky zombie pigman with black wither armor and a black wither flail. Ryan whips out an awesome battle stance, showing that he was ready, while Elsa just backs away.

The zombie pigman charged them with all might, but was shot down by a D77-TC Pelican Dropship that was waiting for an extraction. The aircraft hovers above them and lowers the ramp where they were greeted by a tall man who looked similar to armor to Agent Carson, but wore an orange Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor.

"HURRY GET IN!" He commanded.

Elsa turns to the fortress and sees a horde zombie pigmen charging out of it, before she looks to Ryan. He shouts to her, "HURRY GO!" They both jump into the Pelican and leave behind the zombie pigmen.

As the cargo door closes the Pelican takes flight.

"This is Cesar, we acquired the package, just waiting for evac." The stranger said into his comms.

"So your name is Cesar, huh?" Ryan told him.

"Yup, Cesar, Agent Montes, and you are?" He responded.

"I'm Batman and this is Queen—"

"Elsa of Arendelle…" Cesar finished. "And you're Ryan."

Ryan pouts.

"Yes, I know who you are. But the question is, Elsa: Do you know who you are?" Cesar questioned her.

"What do you mean?" Elsa replied.

"I mean do you know what you're abilities have gotten you into."

"It made many bad people want to get me." She guessed the obvious.

"A little more than that. It made you a target, for Magnus." Cesar explains, "Magnus wants to use you as ammunition for an EMP weather cannon, or something like that."

"THE PORTAL HAS OPENED UP! I'M SENDING US THROUGH NOW!" The pilot yelled as the Pelican flies into the blue portal.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ryan asked Cesar.

"We are going to my universe." He responded.

Elsa asks, "Cesar, you seem to know a lot about Magnus. Who is he?"

Cesar explains. "Umm, it's a long story but, Magnus was an agent like me, in fact he was also brother to Agent Carson. Speaking of Carson, when did you last see him?"

"It was at the portal, he drew those monsters away from us while trying to protect us… and that's all we saw of him." Elsa finished in a low tone.

"I see… s-so back to Magnus, he was one of us, but then something happened and he just, turned on us. We don't know why, we couldn't figure out why, he just did. He went from a friendly brute, to an aggressive engineer. I mean, he built his army. He built his AI troops, who then helped him make factories to make more troops, then vehicles. NOW IT'S AN ALL OUT WARFARE! …Sorry for yelling. Ummm pilot, how far are we to the base?"

"A couple miles, sir!" The pilot answered.

"In the meantime, I'll tell you about your sister, Anna."

* * *

They were in the night of a Minecraft forest.

"Okay, tents?" Quentin asked Jason.

"Check."

"Campfire?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Ian, you're taking first watch?"

"Yup," Ian replied.

"Okay, we're good. I'm going to bed now." Quentin sighed.

The Crafters and Anna have set up camp in the forest during their travels. (David: Hello readers… and Narrator, let me do a recap of what's going on. We've been wandering through the forest for a while, still trying to get to the fortress and find a Gjallarhorn, or at least I am. Now we've stopped to rest for the night, however, because it's night, mobs such as zombies, endermen, creepers, spiders, and skeletons will spawn and try and kill us… all in the most—least—violent way possible. But don't you worry, these are just mobs, they aren't Herobrine's army, they have no skills and no brain. Also, Ian is keeping watch and he's pretty resourceful. And hi, how are you, I'd try and give you a handshake if I could… just imagine it. Alright, I'm done Narrator). Finally.

Most of the group has gone to sleep in the tents. The only ones that were awake were Ian, David, Sky, and Ty.

Ian was keeping close eye for any mobs that could come out and attack.

David was laying on the ground, relaxing, and counting how many explosives he had. He announces to you, "So far I have 371. Yeah! What have you been doing with your spare time, Narrator?"

Sky and Ty were making s'mores by the campfire. (David: Oh, I see how it is. You're just going to ignore my question, Narrator? Fine, be like that, I didn't want to talk to you anyways). Thank goodness, I hate hearing your voice.

Sky and Ty were making their s'mores with sticks. They were having a good time, until Ty's stick broke over the fire, causing the marshmallow to fall with it. Sky then busts with laughter. This urged Ty to tackle him, and so he did.

They roll past the tents, right behind them. They then both foll on the ground, but were greeted by a tall man wearing a blue EVA armor and wielding a DMR.

"Uhhhhh, hello, don't be alarmed, I am a friendly." The being said unsure of what to do.

"Ummm, hi." Ty replied blankly.

"Who are you?" Sky asked the stranger.

"I am Agent Jones of the UNSC Agency. I was ordered to come here and acquire Princess Anna." The stranger claimed.

"Oh yeah, well what does UNSC stand for?" Sky tested him.

"United Nations Space Command." The stranger answered instantly with full honesty.

"Why do you want Anna?" Ty asked.

"Well, we already rescued Queen Elsa."

"So, then, are you like, the good guys too or something?"

"You could put it like that, yeah. Also, don't bother introducing yourselves because I already read up about you." Jones explained.

"Right…" Sky replied with a dirty look. "So Jones, you already rescued Elsa, and now you come to us and take Anna to a secret high-tech base, I'm guessing."

"Agent Jones," Jones corrected. "And yes,correct."

"Well if you're taking her, you're taking us." Sky declared.

"That was already part of the plan. Yeah, because you are Herobrine's enemy, we want everything you know about him."

"Why?"

"Because our enemy is now working with your enemy. Can we please finish all other questions at the base."

"Sure. David, can you wake everyone?!" Sky yelled to him.

"10-4." He replied, before he pushes a detonator, causing a massive explosion in the distance, waking and startling everyone.

Everyone exits their tents in confusion. Ty, Sky, and Jones regroup with them at the campfire.

"Okay, everyone this is Agent Jones. He's going to be taking us to his base, where they apparently, already rescued Elsa," Sky explained.

"What?! Do you actually believe him?!" Ian questioned Sky.

"Well that's what I want to find out. I think we should go."

"Well, I don't really trust him. I don't really think we should go."

"You can trust me." Jones replied. "Look, I already have a portal up to my universe behind the tents. And pretty much, in my universe, I'm kind of the defender of the human race."

Sky tells his group, "Okay, we should have a vote to either trust him or not—"

"Too late—I packed all of our food and supplies—bye guys!" David shouted, before he jumps through the portal with all of the supplies in his inventory.

"Well, that answers our question." Ian said in defeat.

"Does that guy do stuff like that often? Jones asked Sky.

"Yes." Sky responded quite irritated.

The Crafters, Anna, and Agent Jones all make their way to the portal. They find a note on the ground that states:

 _WeLl, what argh u waiton 4?_

 _P.S. We are owt of cookEs and marshmollaws. Tanks a lot guys, you eat all snaky snaks. No more s'mores for us. You all sack!_

 _Love, David :)_

 _P.P.S. This note had nthin to do with the stry, but whatevs-er!_

 _P.P.S.S. This is a written letter, so scroo PuNcTuAtIoN and $pelling! I cld write watevr I wnt!_

The group became very confused, but they went through the portal anyway, where they came out onto Jones' universe.

* * *

 **If you are confused in any way, then don't worry, everything will slowly make sense.**

 **Also, there is a reason why David can break the fourth wall and talk through text using his parenthesis.** (David: I'm sorry, were you talking about me, writer? I couldn't help, that you were mentioning me). **Anyway! It** **will all be answered eventually.** (David: Wait, no, hold on! I still have stuff to say!).

 **I hope you are enjoying everything so far, and thank you for readin'!** (David: I still need to talk about the new Spiderm—!).


	3. Who's Magnus? - Chapter 3

**Well, I hope you are enjoying so far. This next chapter is probably going to be the most shortest, but it does do a little explaining.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Who's Magnus?**

The group find themselves in a setting very different than can recognize. Everything was different, it wasn't cubed and it wasn't medieval, it was all futuristic and— (David: Modded, that's how we Crafters would describe it. Also, just to put it out there, we, minus Anna, are familiar with this …tech. Even though we use swords, axes, bows, and arrows, there is such a thing as rocket launchers, and teslas, and, and I quote, "A Freakin' Ray Gun"; yeah, it's actually called that. You're all now probably wondering we don't bring mods with us to battle, well let me answer that for you. The reason is that if Herobrine got a hold of any of this stuff, I will tell you there will be a lot of cloning and exploiting, leading to a lot of destruction to the Crafters and every races and/or species' realm, from all of Jason's people in space, to all of my people in caverns underground). Thank you for your input input, David. (David: Oh, it was my pleasure).

The group were in a small room with two portals, the portal they came out of however was bigger than the other. Then, a being wearing green EVA armor enters the room.

"Greetings, I'm Agent Carson of the UNSC Agency. You don't have to worry anymore, you are currently protected."

"Where's Elsa and what did you do with her?!" Ian aggressively replied.

Agent Carson responds in a calming voice, "Relax, we have her majesty on the way right now." He looks behind. "Speak of the devil."

Agent Montes arrives with Elsa and Ryan. "Got 'er!" Cesar announced proudly while pointing to the Snow Queen.

"Elsa!" Anna yells as she runs over to Elsa and embraces her.

After Anna and Elsa's reunion, Elsa notices that Agent Carson is present and gains a surprised look across her face.

"Agent Carson, you're alive?" Elsa questions Carson.

"Yeah, I'm alive, and welcome to the Agency, your highness." He replied. "Okay so now that everyone is here, Jones, please show our guests around and what not to touch while I meet with the director." Carson then leaves the room.

Jones stands at the center of the room where he gains all of the attention. He starts. "Alright, so—"

But David interrupts, "Wait, none of us have introduced ourselves to Elsa yet. Hello, I'm David, and that's Jerome, Mitch, Ryan, Sky, Ty, Ian, Jason, and Quentin… and Jones, and Anna! I didn't need to mention Anna, but I did anyways—so HA!"

Elsa gently waves to them, "It's so nice to meet you all."

"And it is very nice to meet you too, all of you really, I'm excited." Jones eagerly exclaimed. "But anyway, this is our portal room, please do not touch anything in here."

David raises his hand. "Can I say something!? I like how one portal is bigger than the other. It's like their brothers, except one got a scholarship and the other one is just mooching off of 'em."

Jones explains. "Well, one's bigger because it's a portal to another universe, where the other portal is to a dimension. There are universes, dimensions, and realms. Every universe is different, however, they all contain multiple dimensions that have something in common of each. Then there are realms, realms are held within dimensions and have a lot in common… with other realms. But sometimes, a dimension won't always have a realm. With that said, our scientists have been working on our dimensional portal for a long time, and they finally finished, so now it's here. And the universal portal was stolen from our enemy, Magnus; it leads to your Minecraft universe. It is kind of strange that Magnus managed to make a universal portal without any scientific help though. I mean, a dimensional portal is supposedly a lot easier to make, and it took our scientists a couple years to make… Magnus took a couple weeks to make a universal portal. Pretty impressive."

"So, you are familiar with this Magnus?" Elsa asked Jones.

"You have no idea." He replied, shaking his head.

"Can you tell me more about this enemy? This fiend?"

Jones looks to the ground. "Well for starters, he was once part of the UNSC Agency."

"Yes, Cesar already told me that."

"Yes well, did he tell you that, he was my father's…" he rubs the back of his head, "… _brother,_ " he coughed.

Everyone were taken aback, and all of the Crafters were now paying attention. "Wait, but Isn't Magnus Agent Carson's brother?" Elsa inquired. "Wait, what's your last name?"

"Unfortunately, there seems to be something unique with my bloodline. I was supposed to be an ODST! Can we please stop talking about my past and whatever crap correlates with my father?!"

"Yes, sorry." Elsa apologized.

"It's alright. I'm just—"

Boom!

An explosion hit the outside of the building, causing a vibration.

"We're under attack!" Jones yelled before another explosion hits, this time causing a breach within the building.

Because of the breach, an energy shield forms around the portal room for an emergency protocol in case of such an emergency. The group were now found trapped in the room with no way out, except for the portals.

"We're trapped!" Quentin yelled with Anna and Elsa not understanding what was going on, at all.

"Wait, the portals are up!" Jones pointed out.

"Great, let's go back to our universe!" Sky and Mitch exclaimed. "Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Dang it!"

The group rush over to the universal portal, but were suddenly greeted by Herobrine's zombies, skeletons, and spiders, slowly crawling out. As one zombie makes it's way out of the portal, David smashes a bomb onto its face, knocking it, its allies, and the bomb into the portal.

He counts down, "3-2-1, boom."

The portal immediately shuts down.

"Oh… W-Well that's not good at all."

The group turns around and notices multiple beings made entirely out of white electricity and energy teleporting into the room with swords made out of electricity. Jones pulls out his DMR and begins firing upon the aggressive enemies.

"HURRY GET IN THE OTHER PORTAL!" He commanded the rest of the group.

The sisters and the Crafters jump into the portal, while Jones gives them cover fire, before he jumps in as well.

* * *

The heroes find now themselves in an the middle of an abandoned, tarnished village in the frozen tundra with enemies charging out of the portal behind them.

The heroes are forced to find cover. They run to a nearby building and took cover behind any window or door they found. They kept their ground, Jones was firing his DMR, the Crafters were shooting arrows, and Elsa holding her sister tight.

The electricity sword wielding beings were going everywhere to attack, flanking by teleporting behind the group to take them out. But the Crafters always kept their head on a swivel, Ty and Jason would swing their diamond sword upon the strange creatures, causing them to disintegrate upon their defeats.

Bullets, arrows, and pulverized energy and electricity were flying everywhere. It was an all out firefight. However, Jones was running low on ammo and some of the Crafters were running out of arrows, and the enemies wouldn't stop coming.

They knew they couldn't defeat them all, until, the portal suddenly diminishes. The heroes gain a sense of hope, they didn't stop fighting. Not one bit! They fought and they fought, until the very last one of those creatures dropped, and disintegrated into the air.

Jones then immediately runs out in the open. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, the portal's closed! We're by ourselves!" Jones panicked.

"NNNNAAAHHH! I did not know that! Great detective work, Captain Obvious!" David responded sarcastically.

"I've never been on the field on my own. What do I do? What do I do?" Jones exclaimed worriedly, gaining a glare from Sky.

"Wait, that's what you're worried about?" Sky replied. "Dude, pull yourself together! You're a Spartan, like from Halo! And besides, you're not alone, we're with you!"

"But I don't even know you, I don't know your skills." Jones said.

"Oh you want to see skill huh?" David holds his sword upside down and swings it backwards without looking and defeats an enemy right when it teleports behind him. "I rest my case." David proudly put his sword away.

"How did you do that?" Jones asks, "We killed all of those fragments."

"Trust me, when you're with me, you're going to see a lot of things, that nobody understands. I mean not even I understand. Seriously! I have no idea what I'm doing, or do, it just happens and I don't question it. Like, I didn't know there was one of those things left, I was just gonna tackle Sky." David claimed.

"Wait, what?" Sky replied.

Jones adds. "Yeah, we're also low on ammo and have no communication with anyone on the outside! WE ARE ON YOUR OWN OUT HE—!"

David grabs Jones and slaps him in the face.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK…! SMACK!

"Okay, I'm calm now." Jones calmly told David.

SMACK!

"Hey, what was that one for?!"

David replies, "That was just for fun! But you need to stand up, be the leader, and tell us what's going on. Come on, we're a team now, whether you like it or not. I mean, we're all stuck here! We're gonna die together!"

"Okay, but why do I got to be the leader?" Jones whined.

David chuclkes, "That's a funny joke. Now what attacked us?!"

Jones tries to explain everything he could. "Umm, we were just directly attacked by Magnus. The troops that came at us are his AI troops, we call them fragments. The fragments with swords can teleport. But the marksman fragments cannot."

"So, where are we now?" Sky asked.

* * *

 **And now they are stuck in another dimension.**

 **You now know of universes, dimensions, and realms, but is that all?** (David: No, it's not). **Shut up! You're not supposed to say it!** (David: You shut up. I'm the one getting shot at! What are you doing, typing on your computer, huh? Piece of crap!). **Okay, that's enough!** (David: No! We are a unity—!). **I'll let you use a Gjallarhorn in the future.** (David: I love you. You're great. Wait, can I use the Infinity Gauntlet too?). **No!**


	4. The Neon Dimension - Chapter 4

**Hey there, all you readers out there, that are sticking to this story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Right now Elsa and Anna are gaining help from Crafters and the UNSC Agency. What is that? Why is that? Why Magnus and not Covenant? Well, the universe has no edge, now does it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Neon Dimension**

Jones tells everyone, "We are in a dimension, called Neon, the Neon Dimension. We don't know a lot about it, so be on your guard …at all times. Now come on, we need to find something useful and a way out of here."

Jones leads the team through the abandoned town.

They look through the buildings. All of the structures were either burned or ravaged through, or both. They saw corpses, carcases, on the ground and puddles of fresh blood everywhere, making the Arendellians gasp in horror. Cars, trucks, motorcycles, all destroyed; there were no signs of life anywhere. (David: Hey Narrator, if you see something, point it out). I can do that… Hey, David, your shoes untied. (David: Oh thanks). David quickly ties his green shoe.

They eventually come across a police station. There were many assault rifles and magnums on the floor.

Jones collects one of each weapon and ammo from the remainings.

They continued on through the massacre, but Anna looks back at the havoc with her sister doing the same.

"What could have done this carnage?" Elsa said in a horrified voice.

David replies, "I don't know, maybe it _was_ Carnage, or Venom, or both. Or maybe it was Rorschach. But some'm did it, tell ya that."

"You're not helping," Elsa said shaking her head him.

"Oh, sorry, here, let me try that again." He clears his throat. "Well, we're not dead. You're welcome."

"Right," Elsa said, not sure what to think of his comment.

David, how exactly did you help her? (David: Well, Narrator, I gave her something to be thankful for. She still has an acting purpose). How sweet. (David: Thank you). I was being sarcastic because I don't like you. (David: Eh, I'll take what I can get).

Anyway, the heroes continued on. They reach the outskirts of the town, where they see enormous mountains layered with nothing but snow in the distance.

"Hey, Elsa, did you do that?" David joked.

"That's not funny," she replied.

"Eh, it's kinda funny."

"We need to go to those mountains to get off of site, for now." Jones told everyone while pointing at the snowy caps.

"Well how are we going to get there?" Sky asked.

"We walk," Jones declared.

"Why don't we use that obvious and hovering car that's glowing yellow to the left, at that broken building's parking lot that we all somehow missed until just now," David pointed to the torched neighborhood, where there was a vehicle.

"We noticed it!" Ryan, Jerome, and Mitch claimed.

David shouts into the air. "You can keep telling yourself lies, but it won't make you any better!"

The team change direction towards the floating vehicle.

* * *

POW!

A gunshot is made and hit the ground before them, making Anna jump.

A strange man peeks out of a broken window and is revealed to have rugged clothes and a rifle in hand.

The man shouts in a southern accent. "That was only a warnin' shot ya raider scum! Now get away from ma cranb—wait a gosh darn minute. Ya don't look lak raiders… Who sent ya? Why do ya'll want ma cranberries?!"

Jones steps forward and raises his hands. He announces in a soothing tone to the stranger, "Sir, calm down, we aren't here for your, 'cranberries'. No one sent us, we are here on our own behalf, to escape sudden death."

"Yeah, well so'm I." The man reloads his rifle.

"May I ask you a few questions… sir?" Jones asked politely.

"Okay, shoot!" The man said and aims his gun at David.

David suddenly exclaims. "Whoa, why are you aiming it at me?! Aim it at Sky, he's much more easier to hit." He gestured to Sky.

"Hey!" Sky responded, offended.

"Nah, don't worry, it's not like it'll kill ya."

"Can you guys shut up, thank you!" Jones hissed. "So, sir, might I ask for your name?" He questioned the man.

The man looks up and thinks. "Ummm, I can't remember. I think it was 'Lunatic' cuz that's what people been callin' me."

"Uh, okay? So what happened here?"

"Shoot! Ya'll really aren't from here, are yuh? Well… have you ever heard of a… Ghostown, cuz that thang came 'ere, and it did all this. Isn't that right, Clyde the Cranberry?" The man pulled out a cranberry, proving to be crazy.

"And what exactly is a Ghostown?" Jones questioned expectantly.

"A Ghostown is this big, furry beast with big sharp claws and the nose that can smell ya a mile away. There are many types of these thangs. The types are usually identified by what comes out there mouth. Some breath fire, some ice, and some dark matter or somethang lak that. Oh, and the reason why they call them Ghostown is because that's what they do; they make ghost towns. Lak this city that once had cranberry people."

"And how exactly did you survive, no offense," Jones finished with a raised hand.

"Well when the Ghostown came, I hid in with my cranberries in the cellar for a couple seconds, or months, I forget which one it was, I think it was centimeters."

"Here's another question: In the carnage, why did the blood puddles look recent—?"

"W-What blood?" The man stuttered.

"The blood from all of the dead bodies in the town."

"Yeah, it was awful." Anna added.

"Truly, just awful," Elsa added as well, with a frown,

The man pauses for a moment. "Oh, those were probably from the raiders, they are definitely a real problem. You should see them. They are vicious, out for blood. They are everywhere, you guys need to be careful out there, it's dangerous. So where are you guys from, you say you're not from this dimension?"

"I've never said that, and what happened to your accent?" Jones inquired with a smug look behind his visor.

The man freezes with a lack of words, but only says, "Umm—"

POW!

He fired his rifle at Sky, hitting him in the chest, then sprints into building.

"Hah, I told you you're easy to hit!" David yelled to Sky.

Jones jumps through the window to chase the man, who he finds going down a set of stairs to the cellar, right after he removed a crate that hid them. Jones rushes over to him as he quickly goes step by step, then finally reach the bottom. The man reaches over to an electricity sword on the ground that is identified as one of Magnus' weapons, but he was too late. The Spartan tackles the man, then pins him against a wall.

Jones looks around the room and sees many enchanted items, including a book all about Ghostowns.

"Start talking!" Jones demanded the man, threateningly.

The man panics. "Okay, I did it! I summoned the Ghostowns! But I didn't mean to! I was just studying them, like Jigsaw and Azrael told me to, or they'd have Undertaker chop all of my limbs off! They didn't tell me why, just to do it! Then it happened! Then after that, I kept trying to put them back where they came from! But this guy, Magnus, he said if I stalled you until he showed up, he'd terminate all of the Ghostowns! I am so sorry!"

Jones shakes his head slightly. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"There are two working trucks in the buildings garage, aIong with the car outside… I really didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well you should have thought about that before you tampered with power you do not understand… And you just shot my teammate!" Jones angrily exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay-okay, I can see why you're mad. But I only did it to protect our planet."

"Oh yeah, well I'm trying to protect the universes! Heh, I should just leave you here and see what Magnus wants to do with your failure."

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NO! Please, please don't, you don't know what he'll do to me!" The man panicked

"Relax, I've fought Magnus long enough to know that he won't do anything to you." Jones assured.

"Oh thank goodness." The man sighed.

"Herobrine will do something to you."

"What?! No, please! Please! Please! I'll do anything!"

Jones pushes him harder against the wall. "Look! I'm a nice guy, I know you probably didn't want to do this, but you need to find a different way to fix this mess." He lets the man go. "Now, where's the garage and the trucks?"

"Just follow me."

The man leads Jones to a highly damaged garage and two hovering… vans?

"Hey, wait a minute! These are vans, where's the trucks?" Jones complained.

"Are you going to complain, or are you going to take the vehicle?" The man responded.

"I see your point."

"Here's the keys." He tosses Jones the a key to a van, "I'll drive one right behind you."

They both get into individual vans and start them up. They drive out of the garage and out onto the sidewalk, outside, where they find the others.

Jones gets out of the van and tells Sky, who looked well and undamaged, "Hey, sorry about leaving like that. Are you okay?"

Sky replies, "Don't worry about it, dude, I've got butter apples."

"Okay, what does that mean?" Jones said, puzzled.

"Oh, butter apples regenerate my health." Sky explained.

"Oh, well… okay?" Jones then raises his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone please get in the vans, or for Elsa and Anna, the biggish, hovering, floating, futuristic, vehicle… alright?"

Jason asks him, "Yes, but what about the car? You know, the whole reason why we came here."

Jones looks over to the man, as he gets out of the van, gaining dirty looks from everyone else, except David. (David: Yeah, I heard the narration). "No, I don't think we'll be needing it that much," said Jones.

David asks, "Well how many seats is th—?" It's eight seats including the drivers. "Well thanks, Narrator." You're welcome, just trying to save you some time.

"It's an eight-seater," Jones answered, even though I already did, thank you very much. I never get any credit as the Narrator! "But does anyone else know how to drive a car?" Jones asked out loud.

"I could drive," Jason stepped up,

"Alright. we're set!" Jones looks behind and notices that the man has left with the leftover car. "Huh, no goodbye?" He brings his attention back to the group. "What are you all waiting for?!" He tosses the a key to Jason. "Let's get a move out!"

"I call shotgun!" David yelled as he invites himself into the passenger seat of Jones' van, while everyone else stacks up into the each vehicle, with Jerome and Mitch explaining to Elsa and Anna that the van won't hurt them and is totally safe, not explaining that the vehicles could blow up or go very fast or any other bad thing that could lead to their demise.

"Follow me, we're going into the snowy mountains!" Jones shouted to Jason.

They drive off, with what looks like smooth road ahead.

* * *

(David: 48 minutes, 13 seconds later. So how has everyone's day been? I'm just tryin' to get ya readers involved. My day's been great so far. I've made new friends, I think. Right, Narrator?). No, I hate you.

"Are we there yet?" David asked Jones directly.

"No." Jones replied annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" David asked again.

"No." Jones responded.

"Are we there yet?" David asked again.

"No." Jones responded, becoming more annoyed by each word said.

"Are we there yet?" David asked again.

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! We are not there yet! We are only more than halfway there! Just shut up!" Jones snapped, as he heard Anna and Elsa giggling behind him.

"...Are we there yet?"

"Oh my G—YES! Yes, we are here!"

"You liar!" David pointed at Jones.

"Is there anyway we can get their faster?" Ryan asked in the back seat.

David explains. "We have vans, what did you expect? But with movie magic, you don't have to wait for this long trip! Advertisement here!"

"What are you advertising?" Anna asked.

David sighs, "Absolute boredom, and cool hats, for some reason. When are we going to see some action?!" He whined to Jones.

Jones responds, "No, we can't risk losing Elsa to the enemy."

"Who is Magnus," Jerome added, just wanting to participate.

"So here we are all, crowded up in a van, Jones, Me, Elsa, Anna, Ryan, Jerome, Mitch, and Ian." Said David. "What a bunch of misfits and freaks we got here. I love it!"

Ryan asks everyone in the van, "Sorry to bud in like this, but what are we going to do to pass the time?"

"Well we can say our names and say something about ourselves. Here I'll go first. Hi, I'm David, I love to blow stuff up, I may have used a couple mods behind everyone's back, and I love to blow stuff up… and I will have the Gjallarhorn. I don't care what I have to do to get it, I will have the Gjallarhorn, or the Iron Gjallarhorn, with Wolfpack Rounds for days, bro!"

"I'm Agent Jones Carson, and like to help people that can't help themselves. Which is why I'm here."

"Alright, good job, Spartan-Man." David joked. "Elsa, why don't you go next?"

"Okay, hi I'm Elsa. I am the Queen of Arendelle and I have winter magic which… well, it once caused a problem which I'm not comfortable to announce."

"Don't worry, we all know exactly what happened that day and trust me when I say I've done a lot more worst than that," David assured. "ALRIGHT! Anna, your next."

"Okay, hello, hi, I'm Anna, sometimes I can be clumsy, and I loooove chocolate."

"Yeah, put that on your resume for the next Disney film," David mumbled, sort of, not really.

Anna asks, "What's a Disney—?"

"Ryan, would you care to go?!"

Ryan proceeds in a deep voice, " _I'm Batman! My parents were murdered in front of me when I was a kid! I then became one with my fear of bats and now bring justice to every criminal on the street!_ "

"That, uhhhh, is not true at all!" David said truthfully. "You visited your parents last Christmas, and you aren't BATMAN… Batman is way more cooler than you!"

"Just let it go!" Ryan tries to hide a laugh.

"And now the moments gone, thanks a lot, Ryan, you ruined the game with your awful joke."

POW!

Jerome punched Ryan in the shoulder.

"What was the joke," asked Elsa, truly not understanding it. "All he said was 'let it go'."

All of the Crafters burst out laughing.

Jones stops the game, "Hey guys! We have arrived! All we need to do now is to get up there, which shouldn't be a problem because our vehicle can hover. So just relax as we head off the enemy's radar, I hope." (David: Spoiler! Elsa dies, like five times! Yeah, I know right, very believable information—He said sarcastically! Oh, what was that? Did you hear someone other than me say something that didn't include the word 'sarcastically'?). Just shut up. Stop talking. (David: You stop talking). I'm the Narrator. You all depend on me.

* * *

 **And now they are on the run. Magnus knew they would retreat into the Neon Dimension, and now they know of a beast known as a Ghostown.**

 **And now that you know of dimension and universes, watch out for little hints in the scenery or dialogue, they'll be hints for future events, maybe in this story, or maybe the next, but I do recall Mr. McLuntic blabbering about something, and it's not the Ghostown.**

 **Because that universal force that has been said to have been watching Elsa before she was even born, is closer than you, or anyone ever thinks.** (David: What about me?). **I'm not talking to you.** (David: Then stop writing me in!). **I'm not writing, I'm typing. Two different things. Anyway, universal force, blah, blah, blah. It's movin' around and is closin' in. It's a nightmare.** (David: You're still writing me, by the way). ***sigh*** (David: You just wrote in your own sigh. Oh I'm sorry, typed. Hey, look at me, I'm the Author. I type stuff that I think is cool but is actually—). **Do you want a Gjallarhorn or not?!** (David: I love your writing and lore of the story! You're amazing! Magnus is a great villain! And-And all of these chapters are great! Thank you so much for this Spark!). **No, shut up! Don't** **—!** (David: I'm going to break more fourth walls! MWA HA HA HA... ha... Yeah, you don't get Author's Notes like this just anywhere).


End file.
